


'love separates all things from the soul'

by sighingfawn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Relationship, College AU, M/M, One chapter one relationship, Some Fluff, so it's michael + others, tags will be updated with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sighingfawn/pseuds/sighingfawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three broken hearts Michael experiences before he meets the last boyfriend he'll ever have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'love separates all things from the soul'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!

   Michael is barely nineteen years old when he falls in love for the first time. He meets Geoff during the first week of college when he offers him whiskey in a coke bottle thirty minutes into a library usage talk. Geoff asks for his number a few minutes later and tells him he’ll see him later before he stands up, leaving Michael with the taste of whiskey and a racing heart. They text everday for three weeks until Geoff is finally free to meet up. There's a bar near campus and Michael drinks too quickly and tells him in drunken wonder that he's never seen tattoos like Geoff's before.  
"I have more." Geoff makes it sound like a promise and Michael switches from vodka and orange juice to water.    
  
That night, tears flow down Michael’s cheeks as Geoff presses into him while they’re tangled in bed, slowing then stopping to ask if he’s okay.   
“Yeah.” Michael’s breathless and gasping as Geoff softly cradles his face. “It feels good.” Feels _right_.   
Two weeks later they walk down to the beach after Geoff’s four o’clock class. It’s freezing cold in the city and even colder in the beach air. Geoff pulls him down into the sand and huddles Michael into his jacket to try and stop him from shivering while they wait.   
The sunset pulls words out of them that can’t be spoken anywhere but on the beach. “I’ll love you until there’s no more stars in the sky.” Boy, does Michael believe him.   
“You are my everything.” He blinks quickly to stop himself from crying before Michael presses himself against Geoff.  
The walk back to campus is slow and Michael wonders how he used to hate life when he could have felt like this.

  
Days later they argue over whether Geoff was flirting with another boy, the tall smiling one from his Thursday English class. Geoff denies it, says everybody here is friendly in case you missed it, and Michael feels irrationally angry as he screams insults through his tears, trying to recall more examples of what he feels is betrayal but doubt creeps in when his voice catches in his throat and he runs out of words.   
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He repeats and they fall onto the bed where Michael buries his head into Geoff’s chest, resting for a few minutes until Geoff starts insistently pressing his head down.   
“C’mon, it’s okay. We’re okay now.”  
After, Michael notices that he always says I love you first.   
  
The week before they break up, Geoff’s friends from out of town visit and Michael tries so hard. He stops by after his classes and makes sure they always have a drink, asks what else they’re doing during their break and even lends one of them money. Michael’s not sure if it’s intentional but there never seems to be an empty seat beside his boyfriend. When Geoff’s friends leave, he asks Michael why he acted like that and he says he doesn’t know.  
“You were so clingy.” Geoff’s sitting on the couch while Michael stands, a half full trash bag slipping from his grasp as he tries not to cry.   
“I’m sorry.” He doesn’t really know what he’s apologising for but he realises that he’s so scared to get angry.

They argue in Geoff’s dorm the morning they break up. Geoff mentions something about space and Michael starts crying as his entire world comes crashing down. There’s a buzzing in his ears as Geoff explains he can’t keep dealing with Michael, doesn’t want to look after Michael like he’s one of his kid brothers when he’s supposed to be his boyfriend. Michael thinks of everything he ever did wrong and promises to change but Geoff shakes his head and squeezes his eyes closed, forcing tears down his cheeks as if to prove he’s sorry.   
On the walk back to his room, Michael gets angry. He doesn’t understand what stops his tears but when he gets back, he starts packing up all the stuff that Geoff left, everything he bought him and even some of things that remind Michael of him. The fresh pain of seeing their relationship reduced to t-shirts and hoodies marches him back to Geoff’s door where he throws the bag at him and starts an argument while he stands in the hallway.   
“I thought you loved me.”  
“Grow up.” Geoff pauses like he’s going to say something else but instead he slams the door and Michael wraps his hand around his mouth as he starts to cry.   
The pain eats Michael alive every night for three months.


End file.
